


Shoveling Snow with Nice Arms

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: The best part of snow is seeing your husband clear it out the next morning





	Shoveling Snow with Nice Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Shoveling snow was never easy. Well, at least, not for you. It was far too much arm work, and it was far too cold to deal with it. But the best part about snow is watching it fall and seeing it blanket the entire town with white was the morning after. You loved watching how people would neatly pile up the snow on the sides of their yard, making sure it didn’t spill over onto the sidewalk or onto the driveway. 

 

There’s a faint smile on your lips as you finish making breakfast. Your kitchen had the perfect view of your front yard, and this morning’s view was breathtaking. The snow almost appeared to sparkle in the sunlight. It glistened and reflected the rays of suns. But that was only one half of your yard, the other half was currently being cleared out by your  beloved husband. 

 

You watched with appreciation as his muscles flexed with each movement. Iwaizumi’s usual spiky hair was covered up with a fluffy beanie with a pink pom pom. You’re certain he accidentally grabbed yours when he left the house, but you have no reason to correct him for such an innocent mistake. The tight black thermos long sleeved kept him warm while giving him enough space to move around comfortably, unlike the puffy white coat that you remember seeing tossed haphazardly atop the shoe rack at your front door. 

 

He paused momentarily to wipe away at the sweat on his face. But when he does, he glances back to find you staring from the kitchen window. His brows knit together slightly in confusion and he mouthed, “What are you staring at?”

 

“You.” you responded with a bright smile. You watched in amusement as his cheeks darkened to a deeper shade of red before he went back to work on shoveling the snow away. You didn’t bother attempting to stifle your laughter, and you’re certain he heard you too. But truly, the best part about shoveling snow was watching Hajime do it for you.


End file.
